Des migraines inquiétantes
by Sherlocked02BBC
Summary: Reid continue à avoir des migraines mais l'équipe est appelé sur une nouvelle affaire. Que va t il se passer quand l'équipe va découvrir ses migraines qui sont de plus en plus douloureuses et inquiétantes.Que va t il se passer quand Reid va finir à l'hôpital. Cette histoire se passe dans la saison 6 avant qu'Emily meurt.
1. Un début normal

Spencer est dans son appartement, allongé sur son canapé dans le noir. Il ne sait plus quoi faire il souffre tellement. Il aimerait vraiment que ses migraines disparaissent que la lumière ne lui fasse plus mal aux yeux, qu'il récupère sa vie d'avant. Le téléphone sonne, il doit se rendre au bureau le plus vite possible.

 _Au bureau_

Toute l'équipe est déjà dans la salle de réunion quand il arrive. Tous à l'air étonné qu'il soit en retard.

-Ça va Spencer? demanda JJ.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Parce que tu n'es jamais en retard. dit Emily.

-Vous n'avez pas encore commencé la réunion donc je ne suis pas en retard.

-D'accord, Garcia tu présentes l'affaire. dit Hotch.

-Ok, une série de crimes a eu lieu à Miami. Les victimes ont été découvertes sans bras ni jambes sur une plage à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle avait toutes déjà disparu depuis une semaine.

-Quelle âge elles avaient? demanda Morgan.

-Ils avaient tous 18 ans.

-Quelles sont les causes du décès ? demanda Spencer.

-Deux minutes, j'allais y venir mon petit génie. Ils sont tous morts d'une balle dans la poitrine sauf que les hommes avaient été torturé et les femmes violées.

-Ok, on décolle dans une demi-heure. dit Hotch.

 _Dans le jet_

Spencer s'était endormis il était entrain de faire un cauchemar.

-Reid, Reid, réveilles-toi. dit Morgan.

-Haaaaa !

-Reid, calme toi. dit Rossi.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda Spencer.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger dans tous les sens et de crier " _baisser la lumière ma tête va exploser!_ ".dit Morgan.

-Et tu avais même des larmes qui ont commencé à couler. ajouta Emily.

Reid essuya ses larmes et remarqua qu'il y en avait des autres qui coulait.

-Reid, ça va? demanda Hotch.

Reid ne répondit repensait à son cauchemar. Il était au bureau entrain de remplir des papiers, il avait encore une horrible migraine et il était très fatigué, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. JJ sorti du bureau d'Hotch et demanda à tout le monde d'aller en salle de conférences. Quand il se leva tous les lumières de la pièce sont devenu de plus en plus fortes, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait tomba par terre, serra sa tête de toutes ses forces et n'arrêta pas de crier : _baisser la lumière ma tête va exploser!_ " et puis il se réveilla.

-Reid? dit JJ inquiète.

Reid sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Reid qui n'avait pas entendu la dernière question d'Hotch.

-Je t'ai demandé si ça allait? dit Hotch.

-Oui, c'était juste un cauchemar.

-Tu veux en parler? demanda Morgan.

Reid réfléchit un moment, il se disait que ce n'est pas parce qu'il leur racontait son rêve qu'il allait savoir qu'il a des migraines.

mon rêve je suis au bureau entrain de remplir des papiers, j'ai une migraine. Après JJ arrive et dit que l'on a une nouvelle affaire, je me lève et là toutes les lumières deviennent de plus en plus tombe par terre la tête entre mes bras et vous savez tout ce que je crie après.

-Tu as encore mal? demanda Emily.

-Non, et de toute façon c'était juste un rêve, je n'avais pas vraiment mal. menti Reid qui avait l'impression qu'on lui coupait la tête en deux.

-Tu sais que si tu as un problème tu peux nous en parler. dit Morgan qui savait très bien que Reid faut dire que c'était un très mauvais menteur.

-Oui je sais.

-D'accord on va bientôt atterrir. Prentiss et Morgan vous allez sur la scène de crime, JJ et Rossi vous allez voir la famille de la dernière victime et Reid et moi on va au poste de police.

 _Sur la scène de crime_

-Ouah, Garcia ne rigolait pas quand elle disait que leurs jambes et bras avaient été coupés. dit Emily.

-Ouai, tu as raison. Hé regarde la bouche du troisième homme, il y a un truc dedans.

-À ton avis c'est quoi? demanda Emily.

Morgan se pencha sur la victime pour lui enlever le morceau de papier qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Il y a marqué le nom d'un bar "le discobar". J'appelle Garcia pour qu'elle fasse une recherche dessus.

-Salut mon beau brun, qu'est-ce votre génie peut faire pour vous?

-Salut mon petit cœur, je voudrais que tu fasses une recherche sur le discobar.

-Ok, alors le discobar et un bar qui a été crée en 1995 par le père du shérif, il n'y a jamais eu aucun problème même pas de petite bagarre.

-Tu as son adresse? demanda Morgan.

-Oui, je te l'envoie tout de suite.

-Ok merci ma puce.

Garcia raccrocha.

-Alors, Garcia a trouvé quoi? demanda Emily.

-Le discobar a été ouvert en 1995 par le père du shérif et il n'y a jamais eu aucun problème même pas une petite bagarre. Et si l'on en croit l'adresse que Garcia m'a envoyé il est juste derrière nous au-dessus de la plage.

-Ok, je pense que ce bar mérite une petite visite.

 _Pendant ce temps chez la famille de la dernière victime_

Rossi et JJ étaient arrivés chez la famille de la dernière victime quand leur téléphone sonna, c'était Morgan.

-Salut JJ, s'était pour vous dire qu'il y avait un papier dans la bouche de la dernière victime. Dessus il y avait marqué "discobar".Garcia nous a dit que c'était le bar du père du shérif et qu'il n'a jamais eu de problème depuis sa création en 1995.

-Ok, merci. JJ raccrocha.

-Alors ? demanda Rossi.

-Morgan dit qu'il y avait un papier dans la bouche de la dernière victime, dessus il y avait écrit "discobar", c'est un bar normal qui appartient au père du shérif et il n'y a jamais eu de problème.

-Ok. Rossi alla sonner.

-Bonjour madame, je suis l'agent David Rossi et voici l'agent Jennifer Jarreau, nous sommes là pour votre fils.

-Oui entré.

JJ, Rossi et la mère de la dernière victime se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Non, ça va aller. dit Rossi.

-Madame pouvez-vous nous parlez de votre fils, qu'est-ce qui faisait hier soir au discobar ?

-Jeffrey était un garçon gentil qui n'avait pas de problème. Il avait beaucoup d'amis, tout le monde l'adorait et il y avait souvent des fêtes au discobar donc des fois il y allait avec quelques amis.

Il allait bientôt avoir son bac il ne méritait pas ça.

La mère de Jeffrey était en pleure.

-Madame, je vous promets que l'on va trouver qui a fait ça. dit Rossi.

-Madame vous ne connaissez personne qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? demanda JJ.

-Non, je viens de vous le dire tout le monde l'adorait.

-Réfléchissait bien, il a peut-être fait quelque chose qui s'en le vouloir a pu énerver quelqu'un.

-Non, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne vois pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on va devoir y aller maintenant, je vous donne ma carte au cas où vous vous rappelez de quelque chose. dit Rossi.

-D'accord.

Les deux agents sortirent de la maison.

 _Au poste de police_

Hotch été entrain de parler avec le shérif, pendant ce temps Spencer essayer de faire le profil géographique. Mais voyant qu'il commençait à avoir des nausées et des vertiges, que sa vue se brouillait petit à petit et que sa tête lui faisait beaucoup plus mal que d'habitude, il décida d'aller voir Hotch.

-Alors Reid tu en... commença Hotch qu'en il remarqua que Spencer n'allait vraiment pas bien. Reid, ça va ?

-Non...j'ai... Reid s'évanouit sur Hotch qui réussit à l'attraper juste à temps.

-Reid, Reid! cria Hotch sans réponse, il décida alors de lui donner des gifles, mais Reid n'eut aucune réaction.

-Vous voulez que j'appelle une ambulance ? demanda le shérif .

-Non c'est bon, je vais l'emmener moi-même aux urgences. dit Hotch. Mais vous pouvez m'aidez à le porter jusqu'à la voiture s'il vous plaît.

-Ok.

Hotch et le shérif amenèrent Spencer dans la voiture et Hotch partit vers les urgences.


	2. Reid à l'hôpital

_Au discobar_

Emily et Morgan étaient entrain de partir du discobar quand :

-Attendez, Hotch je met le haut-parleur. Alors, du nouveau ? demanda Morgan.

-Non, mais Reid s'est évanoui, on est à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est qui s'est passé !? s'écria Morgan inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, maintenant il faut qu'on se concentre sur l'affaire, vous avez quoi ?

-Euh... La troisième victime, Jeffrey, avait un morceau dans la bouche où il y avait marqué discobar.

C'est un bar qui a été crée par le père du shérif et il se trouvait juste au-dessus de la plage, donc on a décidé d'y Emily.

-Et alors ?

-On a découvert que le bar était un refuge de diller, il y en avait de partout. Et on a aussi appris que les cinqs victimes étaient déjà venues là, elle faisaient partie des habitués d'un diller nommé James, c'est le seul truc que l'on sait sur lui. dit Morgan.

-Ok, je vous rappellerai quand j'en saurais plus sur Reid.

-Non, on vous rejoint à l'hôpital ! s'exclama Morgan. Toute façon on n'a plus rien à faire maintenant.

-Ok, tu as raison. dit Hotch. On n'a plus rien pour le moment.

Emily et Morgan partirent vers l'hôpital.

 _A l'hôpital_

Emily et Morgan arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Hotch était au téléphone avec JJ.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Reid, il est Hotch. Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur Jeffrey.

-Pas grand-chose, Jeffrey avait plein d'amis, tout le monde l'adorait, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes et il adorait faire la fête au discobar. dit JJ.

-Ok, si tu veux tu peux venir à l'hôpital Prentiss et Morgan vont bientôt arriver. dit Hotch.

-Ok, on arrive. dit JJ.

Hotch raccrocha et remarqua que Morgan et Emily venaient d'arriver il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

-Donc vous dîtes qu'il est venu vous voir, qu'il n'allait pas bien et que quand vous lui avez demandé s'il allait bien il a dit "Non...j'ai...". dit Morgan.

-Oui, arrête de faire comme si tu m'interrogeais pendant un interrogatoire. dit Hotch.

-Euh...désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. dit Hotch.

JJ et Rossi arrivèrent, ils avaient l'air vraiment inquiet. Hotch leur raconta, comme il venait de le faire il y a un instant, ce qui s'était passé. De son côté Spencer n'allait vraiment pas bien, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait la tête qui allait exploser, il commença même à pleurer. Il entendit le docteur qui arrivait, il l'entendait marcher. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, la première fois il avait réussi mais il s'était refermé directement la deuxième fois il avait réussi à les laissés ouverts.

-Haaaaaaaaaa! Ma tête! cria Spencer. La lumière aveuglante de sa chambre lui avait donné une douleur tellement atroce qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Docteur Reid, fermez vos yeux, je vais vous donner des médicaments contre la douleur, mais vous devez vous calmer. dit le médecin.

Après qu'il est fermé ses yeux et que le docteur lui est donné des médicaments il sentit que sa douleur se calmait et il s'endormit. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était vraiment fatigué.

De son côté l'équipe était très inquiète.

-Vous avez entendu ce crit. dit JJ.

-On dirait que c'était la voix de Reid. dit Morgan.

-Mais non Reid n'arriverait jamais à crier comme ça. dit Rossi.

-Vous croyer qu'il souffre ? demanda Emily.

-Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, Reid est fort. dit Hotch.

Le docteur arriva.

-Spencer Reid ? dit le docteur.

-Oui. répondit l'équipe en même temps.

-Comment il va ? demanda Morgan.

-C'est lui qui a crié ? demanda JJ.

-Oui, c'est lui. Il ne va vraiment pas bien. Il souffre d'une migraine vraiment très douloureuse. Je lui ai donné des médicaments qui j'espère calmera sa douleur.

-On peut aller le voir ?demanda Emily.

-Oui, mais il dort donc faite attention. dit le médecin.

L'équipe alla voir Spencer.

-Il a l'air de bien dormir. dit Morgan.

-Oui tu as raison. dit JJ.

À la fin de la journée Reid ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

-Il doit vraiment être fatigué. dit dort depuis le début de la journée.

-Ouai, tu as raison. dit Morgan.

-Je pense que vous devriez rentrer à l'hôtel, il est tard. Je vous appellerais s'il se réveille. dit Hotch.

-Non, vous vous rentrez moi je reste avec lui. dit Morgan.

-D'accord mais essaye un peu de dormir quand même.

-Tu nous appelles s'il se ré JJ.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. répondit Morgan.

L'équipe rentra à l'hôtel et Morgan resta avec Reid. Il s'asseya sur le siège à côté de son lit et s'endormit. Le lendemain matin Reid se réveilla avant Morgan.

-Morgan, Morgan. appela Reid.

Morgan se réveilla.

-Reid, ça va ? demanda Morgan.

-Oui, mais, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

-Je me rappelle que j'étais entrain de faire le profil géographique, mais que je n'y arrivais pas parce que j'avais trop mal à la tête. Après je crois que j'ai eu des vertiges, des nausées et m'a vu a commencé à s'assombrir, donc j'ai décidé d'aller voir Hotch. Et après plus rien. dit Reid.

-Tu es allé voir Hotch et après il t'a demandé si ça allait et tu as répondu " Non...j'ai..." ,et là tu t'es évanoui sur lui. Il t'a appelé et t'a donné des gifles mais tu ne t'es pas réveillé donc on t'a amené à l'hopital. 1 heure après être arrivé tu t'es réveillé et tu as crié ' _Haaaa !Ma tête!_ ", le médecin est arrivé et il t'a donné des médicaments contre la douleur et tu t'es endormis. expliqua Morgan.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda Reid.

-7 heures du matin. répondit Morgan.

-Vous avez du nouveau sur l'affaire ?

-Reid, tu dois te reposer.

-Sil te plaît Morgan, je veux juste être au courant de ce qui se passe.

-Ok. On a découvert dans la bouche de Jeffrey, le troisième homme tué, un bout de il y avait marqué le nom d'un bar "le discobar". Avec Emily on n'y est allé. Et quand on est arrivé, on a vu plein de diller partout et on a appris que les cinq victimes étaient des habitués d'un diller nommé "James".

-Et JJ et Rossi, ils ont appris quelque chose avec la mère de Jeffrey ? demanda Reid.

-Non, elle disait exactement la même chose que les autres familles des victimes. Que c'était un gentil garçon sans problème, que tout le monde l'adorait, qu'il adorait faire des fêtes au discobar et qu'il allait bientôt avoir son bac.

-Ok, je peux sortir d'ici maintenant ?

-Reid, tu dois te reposer.

-Mais j'ai dormi toute la journée d'hier et toute la nuit, je suis en pleine forme. Je n'ai même plus mal. dit Reid.

-D'accord mais d'abord j'appelle le médecin. dit Morgan qui ne voulait pas vraiment que Reid sorte.

-Ok.

Morgan alla voir le docteur, il lui expliqua que Reid venait de se réveiller, et qu'il aimerait sortir. Le médecin alla dans la chambre de Reid. Pedant ce temps Morgan appela Hotch pour lui donner des nouvelles de Reid.

-Bonjour docteur Reid, votre collègue m'a dit que vous allez mieux.

-Oui, je n'ai plus mal à la tête, je n'ai plus de nausée ni de vertige, et ma vue est parfaitement clair.

-Je suis d'accord pour que vous sortez, mais d'abord j'aimerais vous faire passer quelques examens, comme une IRM par exemple.

-Ce serait une perte de temps, je suis déjà allé voir pleins de médecins qui m'en on fait passer, et ils n'ont jamais rien trouvé. Il pense tous que c'est psychosomatique, mais je ne suis pas fou !s'exclama Reid.

-Docteur Reid, je n'ai jamais dit que vous êtes fou, mais c'est vraie que si il n'a rien sur les IRM cela veut certainement dire que c'est psychosomatique. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes fou, c'est peut-être juste le stress.

-Docteur est ce que je peux sortir! dit Reid qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Oui mais je pense que vous devriez ne pas trop travailler pour le moment. dit le médecin.

-Merci.

Reid se leva de son lit et alla prendre une douche. Il se sentait vraiment s'habilla et alla rejoindre Morgan qui venait de finir sa discussion avec Hotch.

-Reid, je pense que le docteur a raison tu ne devrais pas trop travailler pour le moment. Si c'est à cause du stress que tu as des migraines, alors je pense que tu devrais prendre quelques jours de congés. dit Morgan.

-Morgan tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter, si je dis que je vais mieux ça veut dire que je peux travailler. dit Reid.

-D'accord, mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, je veux que tu arrêtes immédiatement. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramener à l'hôpital.

-Ok. On peut aller au poste de police maintenant.

-Je vais chercher la voiture.


	3. L'arrestation du tueur

_Au poste de police_

Quand Reid et Morgan sont arrivés l'équipe venait de finir de présenter leur profil aux agents de la police locale.

-Reid, ça va mieux ? demanda JJ.

-Oui, je n'ai plus de migraines, ni de vertiges et de nausées, et ma vue est parfaitement claire.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux revenir travailler, tu peux te reposer un peu à l'hôtel si tu veux ? dit Hotch.

-Non, c'est bon Hotch, je veux continuer à travailler. dit Reid.

-D'accord mais si tu ne te sens pas bien...commença Hotch qui fût coupé par Reid.

-Je dois arrêter immédiatement. Morgan m'a dit la même chose à l'hôpital.

-Ok, et si tu sens que tu va t'évanouir viens me voir, d'accord ?

-Oui, on peut travailler maintenant. dit Reid qui en avait assez que l'on s'inquiète pour lui.

-Pendant que toi et Morgan était à l'hôpital, on a découvert un témoin pour le meurtre d'Alice, la deuxième victime féminine. dit Rossi. C'était un homme qui avait rendez-vous avec sa petite copine au discobar.

-Il dit qu'en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du bar, il a vu un homme qui était avec Alice sur la plage. dit Emily. Ils étaient entrain de se disputer. Mais comme il savait qu'Alice n'était pas très douée avec les hommes il s'est dit que ce n'était rien et il est parti au bar.

-Il nous a aussi dit qu'il connaissait cet homme, c'était un docteur au centre de désintoxication. dit Hotch.

-Et on sait si les cinq victimes le connaissaient ? demanda Spencer.

-Garcia dit que les cinq victimes étaient allées dans son hôpital, qu'il avait réussi à devenir clin, mais il ont tous replongé deux mois plus tard. dit Rossi.

-Donc notre suspect s'attaque au patient qu'il avait réussi à soigner mais qui ont replongé. dit Morgan.

-C'est ce que nous pensons. dit JJ.

-On a quoi à propos du docteur ? demanda Spencer.

-C'était l'un des meilleurs de Miami jusqu'à qu'il se fasse renvoyer il y a un mois, il était devenu trop agressif avec ses patients. Il est divorcé, a deux enfants, il vivait dans son hôpital et maintenant nous pensons, selon ces relevés bancaires, qu'il vît dans un hôtel sur la plage. dit Emily.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller l'arrêter ? demanda Morgan.

-On n'allait y aller quand vous êtes arrivés. dit Hotch.

Le shérif arriva.

-Content de vous voir docteur Reid.

-Merci moi aussi.

-On est prêt pour aller chez votre docteur, même si je pense toujours qu'il a déjà dû fuir depuis longtemps.

-Il ne se soucie pas de se faire attraper, il veut juste punir ses patients qui ont replongé. dit Spencer. C'est pour cela que nous pensons qu'il n'a pas fuit.

-Si vous le dîtes. C'est quand vous voulez.

-Ok, vous venez tous avec nous, à part toi Reid, tu es encore faible. dit Hotch.

-Monsieur! s'exclama Reid. Laissez-moi venir, je vous assure que je me sens super bien, je ne suis pas faible.

-Reid, c'est trop dangereux, tu risques de de nouveau t'évanouir. Et avec le stress, tu pourrais avoir une nouvelle migraine.

-Hotch sil vous plaît, je resterais derrière si vous voulez.

-Si tu sens que tu commences à avoir une nouvelle migraine je veux que tu repartes immédiatement à la voiture, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Toute l'équipe du FBI et de la police locale partirent à l'hôtel du docteur. Reid avait menti à Hotch, il commençait à avoir des maux de tête.

 _A l'hôtel_

Quand l'équipe arriva ils sortirent tous rapidement de la voiture, sauf Reid qui recommença à avoir une migraine, ce qui le fatigua.

-Bonjour monsieur nous cherchons un docteur nommé James, c'est aussi un Morgan.

-Chambre 27. dit le gérant de l'hôtel qui semblait obsédé par un match de foot.

-Ok, merci. dit Hotch.

Tout le monde monta à l'étage.

-James, docteur James, c'est le FBI, ouvrez! cri Rossi.

-Si vous n'ouvrez pas, on défoncera cette porte! cri Morgan.

Personne n'ouvrit.

-Morgan. dit Hotch.

Morgan défonça la porte.

Le docteur James était entrain de s'injecter une dose mortelle de cocaïne.

-Vite, une ambulance. cria Hotch.

Quelque minute plus tard l'équipe était redescendu devant l'hôtel et l'ambulance était entrain d'amener James à l'hôpital .Reid s'était mis à l'écart des autres, il avait trop mal. Il était assis par terre les jambes contre sa poitrine et la tête dans ses bras.

-Reid, ça va ? demanda Hotch.

-Je...non... bredouilla Reid.

-Essaye de te lever, je t'amène à l'hôpital.

-Non...je...juste...reposer...

-D'accord, je t'amène à l'hôtel alors.

Reid se leva, mais il était très fatigué, il n'arrivait pas bien à marcher.

-Reid je vais te porter. dit Hotch en voyant que Spencer n'allait vraiment pas bien.

-Reid s'endormit dans les bras de Hotch. Il était tellement fatigué. Hotch le posa dans la voiture et alla prévenir les autres qu'il ramenait Reid à l'hôtel.

 _Dans la voiture_

Reid se réveilla, Hotch avait pris un virage un peu trop serré.

-Je suis désolé Reid. dit Hotch.

-C'est...pas...grave. Reid n'avait plus d'énergie il n'arrivait pas bien à parler. Merci...pas...amener...moi...hôpital. Essaya de dire Reid.

-Reid n'essaye pas de parler, tu es trop faible pour le moment. dit Hotch d'une voix douce.

Les deux collègues arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Hotch porta Reid qui s'était rendormi.

 _A l'hôtel_

Hotch passa la nuit dans la chambre de Reid. Vers 4 heures du matin Reid se réveilla.

-Haaaaa!cria Reid de toutes ses forces.

-Reid ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! demanda Hotch.

-Ma tête, j'ai mal. dit Reid qui en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Calme toi, je t'amène à l'hôpital.

Mais à peine avait-il dit ça, que Reid vomit tous ce qu'il avait mangé au bas de son lit et s'évanouit de nouveau.

Hotch prit Reid et l'amena dans la voiture. Il grilla tous les feux rouges et tous les stops.


	4. Retour à l'hôpital

Une infirmière installa Reid dans un brancard et l'amena dans une chambre où elle éteignit toutes les lumières .Hotch appela toute l'équipe qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Au bout d'une heure le docteur arriva.

-Le docteur Reid ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et sa tension est beaucoup trop élevée pour quelqu'un de son âge. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le docteur.

-C'est ma faute. dit Hotch. Je l'ai laissé venir avec nous arrêter un suspect. Je savais qu'il était beaucoup trop faible mais il avait promis de rester derrière et de partir s'il n'était pas bien. Après je l'ai trouvé parterre la tête entre ses bras, il m'a dit qu'il devait juste se reposer et il a voulu rentrer à l'hôtel. Vers 4 heures il s'est réveillé en criant qu'il avait mal, je lui ai dit que j'allais l'amener à l'hôpital, et après il a vomi et s'est évanoui.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il ne devait pas recommencer à travaillé tout de suite ! dit le docteur qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire maintenant ? demanda Morgan.

-Nous lui avons fait passer des examens mais nous n'avons rien trouvé, donc on doit attendre qu'il se réveille. Mais je pense que s'il a des migraines c'est parce qu'il est trop stressé et qu'il voit trop d'horreur dans son travaille, il devrait prendre quelques jours de congé.

-Ça va être dur de le convaincre de ne pas travailler du tout pendant quelques jours et de se reposer. dit Rossi.

-On peut le voir ? demanda JJ.

-Oui, il est dans la chambre 210. répondit le docteur.

L'équipe se dirigea vers la chambre de Reid et entra.

De son côté Reid dormait toujours mais était heureux.

C'est si calme...il n'y a de bruit et... pas de lumière...pensa Spencer.

-Reid, sil te plaît, ré Morgan.

C'est Morgan...Morgan...je ne peux pas...

-Aller Reid, je sais que tu dois être bien endormi, mais penses à nous, et à tout les tueurs en série qui ont besoin de ton génie pour être arrêté. dit Emily.

-Emily...Ok... Reid ouvrit progressivement les yeux.

-Hotch! Il se réveille! cria Morgan.

-Morgan...s'il te plaît...baisse le son...dit Reid.

-Désolé beau gosse, j'étais tellement inquiet.

-Spencer, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?demanda JJ.

-Ça va, je crois. Reid essaya de s'asseoir.

-Reid, reste allongé. dit Hotch. J'appelle le médecin, il voulait t'examiner quand tu te réveillerais.

-Ok, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je dois juste être un peu trop fatigué.

-Reid, arrête, on sait tous que tu n'es pas bien. dit Morgan.

Le médecin entra dans la chambre.

-Alors docteur Reid, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, je n'ai pas de maux de tête, de nausée ou de vertige.

-Ok, vous vous rappellez ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je me souviens de mettre réveiller à l'hôtel cette nuit, et que j'ai crié.

-Et après?

-Je sais pas, je dirais que j'ai vomi, j'ai un goût amer et en même temps acide dans la bouche .Après je dirais que je me suis évanoui, parce que si je me serais juste endormi je pense que je ne serais pas à l'hôpital.

-Tout juste. dit Morgan.

-Ok, vous avez l'air d'aller très bien. dit le docteur. Mais je vous conseilles prendre quelques jours de repos, car je pense que si vous avez des migraines c'est parce que vous êtes trop stressé, quand vous êtes arrivé votre tension était beaucoup trop élevé pour quelqu'un de votre âge.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais très bien quand j'ai besoin de prendre des vacances et là je sais que ce n'est pas le moment !s'énerva Reid.

-Reid! cria Hotch. Le médecin a raison.

-Mais Hotch ! Vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des vacances pour le moment.

-Spencer, le médecin a raison ça serait bien que tu prends un peu de vacance. dit JJ d'une voix douce et calme.

-Je refuse, je ne prendrais pas de vacance, les tueurs n'en prennent pas eux! cria Reid.

-Docteur Reid, calmez-vous, votre tension est entrain de montée. dit le médecin. Si vous ne voulez pas prendre de vacances vous en avez tout à fait le droit, maintenant c'est vrai que vous risquez d'avoir encore plus de plus votre mémoire eidétique accentue votre stress comme vous ne pouvez pas oublier ce que vous voyez. C'est pour cela que je pense que vous devriez essayer de faire le vide pendant quelques jours, et de vous détendre.

-Je refuse, maintenant sortez tous ! cria Spencer.

-Reid, s'il te plaît, calme toi. dit Emily.

-J'ai dit sortez!

Spencer était vraiment très énervé.Toute l'équipe était très étonné, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ç savait tous que c'était un bourreau de travail, mais à ce point. Toute l'équipe sorti de la chambre et alla dans la salle d'attente avec le docteur.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. dit Morgan.

-Moi aussi. dit Emily.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda JJ.

-Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser. dit Hotch. Maintenant rentrez tous à l'hôtel, la nuit a était longue.

Oui, vous avez raison. dit Morgan.

-On ne va pas le laisser seul. dit JJ qui était vraiment inquiète pour Reid.

-On n'a pas le choix, il ne veut pas nous voir. dit Morgan.

-Ne t'inquiète pas JJ, dans quelques heures il se sera calmé et on pourra revenir le voir. dit Emily.

L'équipe rentra à l'hôtel. Ils ne se reposèrent que quelques heures, ils voulaient tous retourner voir Reid. Mais de son côté Spencer était toujours autant énervé contre eux et le médecin. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment sa propre famille avait pu le trahir. Comme s'ils allaient croire qu'il allait prendre des vacances pendant que des malades mentaux tuent de pauvres innocents. D'un autre côté, il se disait qu'ils avaient peut-être raison, qu'il devait prendre des vacances. C'est vrai que se qu'a dit le médecin n'était pas faux. Il est vraiment très stressé en ce moment, et il fait beaucoup de cauchemars avec des corps de victimes mutilés, découpés, brûlées...

Il ne sait plus quoi se dit qu'il va attendre que l'équipe revienne.

De leur côté l'équipe était déjà dans la voiture en direction de l'hôpital.

-J'espère qu'il sera moins agressif que tout à l'heure. dit Emily.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu connais Reid, il pardonne très facilement, je suis sûr qu'il a déjà oublié à quel point on a insisté pour qu'il prenne des vacances. dit Morgan.

-Tu as oublié qu'on parle de Reid, l'homme qui a une mémoire eidétique. plaisanta Rossi.

-J'espère que sa tête va mieux. dit JJ qui avait l'air d'être la seule qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour ses migraines.

-Oui moi aussi. dit Emily.

-On va bientôt le savoir. dit Morgan. On approche de l'hôpital.

Hotch gara la voiture dans le parking. Quand l'équipe arriva dans la chambre de Reid, il était entrain de dormir. Au bout de quelques heures Reid se réveilla en sursaut. Sa migraine était revenu et il venait de faire un cauchemar.

-Spencer, ça va? demanda JJ.

Toute l'équipe s'était précipité à son lit.

-Oui...je...j'ai...cauchemar...jet... dit Reid qui avait tellement mal qu'il arrivait à peine à parler.

-Reid, tu as une nouvelle migraine? demanda Hotch.

-Non...je...Reid avait de plus en plus mal. Oui...finit-il par avouer.

-J'appelle le médecin. dit Morgan.

-N...on...

-Reid, tu n'arrives même plus à parler. dit Emily.

Morgan alla prévenir le docteur.

-Mor...gan...s'il...

-Reid n'essaye pas de parler, ça va que faire aggraver les choses. dit Rossi.

Au bout de quelques minutes le médecin arriva.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le médecin à l'équipe. Votre collègue m'a dit que le docteur Reid avait une nouvelle migraine et avait du mal à parler.

-On ne sait pas, il s'est réveillé en sursaut, il a dit qu'il avait fait le même cauchemar que dans le jet. Il ne parlait pas bien donc on lui a demandé s'il avait une nouvelle migraine, il a nié et après il a fini par avouer. dit Hotch.

-Que racontait le cauchemar ?

-tra...vail...lu...mi...ère...for...te...mi...grai...ne...dit Reid qui souffrait de plus en plus.

-Docteur Reid essayait de ne pas parler. dit le docteur. Ça ne fera qu'accentué votre migraine, essayé de vous reposez et de vous détendre. Reid écouta le docteur mais ne dormait pas. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ?

-Dans son cauchemar il est au bureau entrain de travailler mais il a une migraine, Il essaye de se lever pour aller à la salle de conférence, tout d'un coup il voit les lumières qui deviennent de plus en plus fortes, il tombe à terre la tête dans les bras et crie :"baissez la lumière ma tête va exploser", et il se réveille. dit JJ.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce cauchemar, et qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup. Je continues à penser qu'il doit prendre des vacances.

-On essaye tout le temps de le convaincre d'en prendre mais il ne veut jamais. dit Morgan.

-Je vais lui donner des antidouleurs. Je pense qu'il pourra sortir demain matin, je vais lui prescrire les médicaments que je vais lui donner. Si à son réveille il ne veut toujours pas se reposé pendant quelque jours, je vous demande juste d'essayer de le ménager de façon à qu'il se repose un peu. dit le médecin.

-D'accord. répondit Hotch.

L'équipe passa la nuit dans la chambre de Reid. Après que le médecin lui est donné les antidouleurs, il a réussi à un peu dormir. Le lendemain Hotch a dû le réveiller pour ne pas rater le vol.


	5. Retour au bureau et vacances

_Dans le jet_

Reid s'était rendormi dans la voiture et Morgan et Hotch ont dû le porter jusqu'au jet.

-Hotch, vous croyez qu'il va accepter de prendre des congés? demanda JJ.

-Je ne sais pas, mais s'il ne veut pas je l'obligerais à rester chez lui pendant au moins deux semaines. répondit Hotch.

-Il recommence à faire un cauchemar ! cria Morgan.

Reid n'arrêtait pas de bouger et crier, il avait l'air de se battre contre quelle que chose.

-Spencer calme toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve, tout est faux. dit JJ d'une voix douce et calme.

-C'est bon il a arrêté de crier et il a l'air de se calmer, bravo JJ. dit Morgan.

-Je vais lui essuyer ses larmes. dit Emily.

Quand le jet atterrit, toute l'équipe rentra chez eux. Morgan raccompagna Reid chez lui et alla rejoindre son chien qui avait dû mettre sa maison sans dessus dessous.

Reid prit deux semaines de vacances pendant lesquelles il alla voir sa mère à Las Vegas.

 _Deux semaines plus tard au bureau_

Reid était entrain de lire un livre à son bureau.

-Alors comment va mon petit génie? demanda Garcia.

-Mieux, vous aviez raison je devais prendre des vacances.

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends là? Reid admet qu'il a bien fait de prendre des vacances. plaisanta Morgan.

-Haaa...ma tête! s'esclama Reid.

-Reid, ça va ? demandèrent Garcia et Morgan en même temps.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Reid se leva pour aller prendre des médicaments dans son sac, mais à peine s'était-il mis debout qui tomba en avant dans les bras de Morgan.

-Reid !Reid ! Réveilles toi ! cria Morgan.

Reid ouvrit ses yeux et se mit à rire.

-Ce n'était pas drôle, j'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais évanoui.

-Oh, c'est bon Morgan. dit Emily qui venait d'arriver au bureau. C'était marrant.

Les trois profileurs et Garcia se mirent à rire.

 **FIN**


End file.
